1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to mobile telephones and personal data assistants and in particular to a system and method for projecting a liquid crystal display (LCD) of a personal data assistant or mobile telephone.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices are becoming more and more ubiquitous because they help users manage their busy schedules, as well as communicate with the world. For example, personal data assistants (PDAs) and mobile telephones are becoming a necessity for many. A PDA is a handheld device that allows users to access information, keep track of their busy schedules, and communicate with others. A typical PDA can function as a mobile or cellular phone, fax sender, and personal organizer. Recently, many of the major announcements revolve around wireless connectivity for a PDA. It is very important for today""s mobile professional to able to access information from anywhere in the world.
PDAs are very popular because they are designed to be portable and small. Currently, PDA manufactures strive to make PDAs as potable and small as possible. Fitting easily into a wallet, small purse, or shirt pocket, the newest PDAs can travel anywhere in the world. People do not think twice about taking them anywhere. The new micro-sized PDAs come equipped with the features users value most, including a calendar, address book and Web clipping capabilities to view stock quotes, weather forecast and the latest news.
However, although there are many advantages to having a micro-sized PDA, the new smaller PDAs also have smaller screens, which can be difficult to read for many people. Mobile professionals are receiving an increasing amount of e-mails and information on their PDAs. Large amount of information packed and cluttered onto a tiny screen can cause eyestrain and headaches. In addition, cluttered information represented on a small screen can be difficult to read, which can cause a user to overlook important information, such as appointments, messages, reports, etc.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method to enlarge the information contained on the PDA""s screen and make the text easier to read. The system would be able to project and enlarge the text from a micro-sized PDA screen onto a flat surface (i.e. a wall). What is further needed is a system and method that allows users easily read information contained on a LCD screen. This would alleviate the eyestrain associated with reading information on a small screen and can enhance comprehension.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention is embodied in a system and method for projecting a liquid crystal display (LCD) of a personal data assistant (PDA) or mobile telephone.
In general, the present invention enables users of PDAs and/or mobile telephones to enlarge the view of textual and graphical images. Namely, the present invention is embodied in a system and method that projects the LCD display screen of LCD displaying devices, such as PDAs and/or mobile telephones, onto a larger surface, for example, the back of car or airplane seat.
This allows the graphical user interface (GUI) of the LCD screen to present Internet information, including World Wide Web (WWW) pages or online demos with text and images as enlarged views. Also, Enlargement of the LCD""s GUI by the projection arrangement of the present invention allows easier reading for people that have difficulty seeing small text/numerical characters and images.
In particular, the present invention includes a removable adapter that is coupled to a LCD screen of any suitable device, such as a PDA or mobile phone. The adapter includes a projection device and a light source. Since LCDs are supported on a transparent substrate, light from the light source of the projector can be transmitted through the display to create an enlarged image of the text and images in the display that are made opaque by proper excitation of the LCD.
In one embodiment, the display portion of the adapter can be twisted around in a manner to project the GUI of the LCD onto a display surface while functional input areas, such as the keypad and the scroll buttons of the LCD displaying device remain in an upright position. The adapter can be manipulated by the user of the LCD displaying device while simultaneously affording an enlarged view of the LCD.
The present invention as well as a more complete understanding thereof will be made apparent from a study of the following detailed description of the invention in connection with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.